Behind the Superstar: Chachamaru
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A special MOCK documentary of Chachamaru, the robot girl that went big, be big, and had many romances. A special look at the life and times of Evangeline's partner and slave, from her beginnings in Mahora Academy to superstardom to the day her life ended, forever. Rated T for mild nudity and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Life of Chachamaru**_

* * *

_**The story you see here is a documentary (or MOCK-umentary) of a lost friend. This does NOT reflect any of the Negima stories or dialogues, at all!  
This is also set in Play Form, for interviews.**_

* * *

_**Part 1**_

* * *

Michelle Nevins, of _The Gang, _is walking by Mahora Academy, with a microphone in hand.

(Michelle Nevins): It was here on this fiscal field of Mahora Girls Academy that one person stood tall on the pavement. She was a very special girl. She had very peaceful traits, she had very useful knowledge, and she makes a great tea. But what do the students have to say about the _very special _girl? Well, we figured that we ask around and see what make her tick.

This here is the documentary about the life of Chachamaru Karakuri, a beautiful robot girl. We shall go back in time and view the spunky and stiff gynoid, from beginning to end, until the end of days…

* * *

_**Behind the Superstar: The Life and Career of Chachamaru**_

* * *

_Most people considered her as a useful girl, if not for studying. Some say that Karakuri was a special creation. She was created in Satomi Hakase's laboratory, along with Lingshen Chao, on January 3__rd__, 2001. She was built as the assistant to Evangeline McDowell. Reasons were unknown._

(Satomi Hakase "Chacha's Co-creator"): When I first created her, she was simply made to resemble Eva's little doll. However, we figured that child robots are very lousy. So, we upped her offer and made an adult-like woman of Chachamaru, as Eva named her, complete with a sturdy hip, an ample bust, and antenna-like ears, perfect for picking up radio signals in Mahora.

(Lingshen Chao "Chacha's Co-creator"): We wanted to name her different, but she just glared at us. We figured that we keep the name, rather than Mai Chai Delight, or M.C. Delight, if you keep up with the times.

_In her first activation, April 1__st__, 2001, Chachamaru woke up to find her sight on Eva._

(Evangeline "Chacha's best friend"): Her first words were "Mother…" I'm surprised that she called me, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, her mother! Well…

Evangeline started to blush, as she turned away from the camera.

(Evangeline): Well… She _is _beautiful. Not as beautiful as me. I have a wicked body like her, unlike you mortals.

_As time went on, she served Evangeline as her bodyguard and mentor, powered by a key that uses magic. Not many people know this, but Evangeline is a vampire, and he can use powers than a normal Magister Magorum._

_Of course, to maintain an education, Chacha enrolled in Eva's school, Mahora Academy, in which Eva was enrolled in, as well._

(Eva): That's a bleeding lie! I was _forced _on by Dean Konoe!

_For years, she stayed by Evangeline, studying many lessons. They stayed close, for a weird duo. The robot lasted one year with Professor Takamichi Takahata, and the remainder of her semesters with Professor Negi Springfield. She was considered one of the many top-grade students in her class._

(Ayaka Yukihiro "Class Rep"): If you ask me, it was surprising to see a robot be a head of the class. But she's wasn't _number one_, in our class. There were Hakase, Bookworm, and even that creepy Zazie. But if anyone were to be dumber than Chachamaru, it'd be Asu-.

_While many students surpassed her grade average of A-minus, Chachamaru was simply the class favorite._

(Ayaka): _I'm _Class Rep!

_But she never chatted with ANY of her peers in the classroom or dorms._

(Yue Ayase): She and Evangeline would live in a small log cabin, outside the forest. It was from what I hear from Haruna. Nodoka usually visits her for some cutlets that she helped make with the other students. They usually were left on the plate, untouched.

(Mana Tatsumiya): I hear that she's a hermit; wading in the trees, along with Eva.

(Zazie Rainyday): She's purely a jungle machine.

(Mana): 10 points.

(Madoka Kugiyima): Nobody knows where they live. It was like _mysterious_.

(Sakurako Shiina): Yeah, totally! It was like, "Whoa! She's not living in the dorms"?

(Nodoka Miyazaki "Assistant Class Rep"): I have no comment…

_While her whereabouts remain an enigma, her lifestyles, in her beginnings, were well-known, and later forgotten. In an exclusive footage, caught on tape, we see Chachamaru fighting with Negi Springfield, flicking him on the head, constantly, while he tried to say something. This happened during one of an Idol's movies at night._

(Chiu-Chiu): One minute, I was doing a special footage show of me, walking at the night sky, when all of a sudden, there were two figures appeared from the blue and suddenly started to brawl! Chiu-Chiu was scared! It was like a golden moment! I must save it for prosperity! But I was all like, "THE HELL IS THIS? One of my classmates is assaulting a teacher?"

Chiu-Chiu, or Chisame Hisegawa, started to growl in anger, as she slammed her fist on the table.

(Chiu-Chiu): Why did this happen? I had to report this story to the Dean, but he didn't believe me!

The footage showed of Chachamaru, pinning down Negi, as Evangeline was about to take Negi's blood. But as Asuna stepped in and charged at Eva, the picture was gone.

(Chiu-Chiu): And before I knew it, the battery died. Damn!

_No one knew how it happened, but everyone never knew it, except the teacher. He stated that it was some sort of ritual, and Negi was joining in on the fun._

_Chacha also had a pastime of caring for the streets. She often care for stray cats, she help children cross the streets, and she even work part-time, at a local café and gift shop. Once wind heard of her good deeds, talent agencies were hounding over her, like it was some kind of Country Bear Jambor-oo around here. As she was interviewed, she was ecstatic, but she'd never leave her master. She stayed with her, mostly making tea._

(Evangeline): Well, after one more match with Negi, I lost. She told me about it, and I said, why the hell not. It'll be good free time, before we siphon Negi's blood soon.

_Thus the career of Chachamaru came to be. The hair with the shade of a light puce, her skin so soft and metallic, and her model-shaped body, she was declared the perfect girl. But what was the role she played? She was an all-purposed robot: Singing, dancing, acting, and all that jazz. Of course, she works on the entertainment business on a nightly basis, during her school nights._

(Takamichi Takahata "Teacher in Mahora"): Everyone gets to have an education here, but the Dean told me that she must complete school, before enduring her new life. I asked her if she'd stay with us to learn, before we let her out to the world, but she said that she wanted to stay, as long as no one finds her robotic.

(Satomi): When we learned that, if was obvious that she needed an upgrade. So, we all pitched in and made a synthetic skin. This is more of an apodictic form for Chachamaru.

(Asuna Kagurazaka "Dummy Red"): I happened to be there, when she suddenly went with the transformation. She posed to all of us, in the bathhouse, and she was sleek and sexy.

(Chamo "an Ermine"): Technically, the robot becomes an android.

(Asuna): I was jealous of her, since she _almost _looks human. She may have skin, but her eyes and ears were a dead giveaway.

(Haruna Saotome): She has no girth than me. My boobs are _way _better.

(Chizuru Naba): Even Natsumi agrees that I have the biggest.

_Debates showed that Chacha was simply the eye-candy for everyone. Sadly, she was at a young age. She was a 14-year old girl, form-wise, and a five-year old creation. When she finished Middle School, Chachamaru Karakuri went on the High School and show business. She stayed in Mahora, but gets the best tutoring that money cannot buy. This is good, because Negi teaches to her, every single day._

* * *

Michelle Nevins is in the background of Ikebukuro.

(Michelle): While many people disliked the concept of a robot from a middle school, Chacha was well-recognized in Japan. During her run in Japan, she gained respect in Akihabara, Tokyo, Nikko, Kobe, and Okinawa. Right here, where I am standing, is the Owl District, Ikebukuro, in the boondocks of Tokyo, Japan. This is where Chachamaru first made her first film appearance in a horror flick. She was one of the victims in the story, right around the beginning of the movie. How she died was a very awful scene.

(Michelle; whispering): She got bludgeoned repeatedly…

(Michelle): Of course, to simulate blood, Chacha had to use blood patches to make movie magic. Because of that wondrous feat of B-movie magic, _Chacha the star_ was born.

* * *

_When starting in movies, Chachamaru ALWAYS played in bit roles. People say that she stands out like a rock. However, she stood like a huge tree._

_Many movie roles she played were innocent bystanders, people from the crowd, patients, and one role she played was as a mannequin in a store._

(Makie Sasaki "Nobody cares"): It was like she was made to be a mannequin! Chacha was simply stiff, and she had to be shut down for a couple of hours on end. Her performance was flawless!

(Ayaka): Nobody cares who or what they say about Chacha. Makie and I saw her in her very first role and she was like, she sucked! Makie approved it, but I told her that _THAT'S _another reason why she fails at being Makie! Then she stayed in her seat for six hours.

(Makie): I was shocked… but I saw a replay of the movie, as a mannequin, just like her. Then, the usher found me and kicked me out.

(Ayaka): Pathetic.

_The gynoid sashayed her way into the stardom world, but not just the world of movies. In fact, she was originally casted to be in "glee: the movie". Sadly, she was rejected, before they found out._

(Mana): Not a good singer.

(Zazie): She'd be the _Android Idol_.

(Mana): 200 Points…

(Zazie): Remainder three.

_Chachamaru may not sing with the __**glee**__ cast, but her voice was as heavenly as a kite. It was there, in her very first starring role, she sung a beautiful rendition of "Moonlight Bay". Her voice was like the echoes of a thousand suns. But her voice was like a woman's heavenly operetta voice._

_She later began singing in the London Symphony Hall, in which Negi took her, during summer break. Chachamaru went on to sing her first soprano tune… in the most shocking way possible._

Chachamaru, in her black evening gown, started to sing in soprano.

_Falling in love is like falling for make-believe… Falling in love, in love, is playing the FOOOOOOOOOL!_

**SMASH!**

Glass shattered in Negi's glasses. Chachamaru bowed and said, "Forgive me, Professor Negi. Was that not bad?"

Negi said, "Oh, no problem. I'll have these glasses fixed, by the end of the weekend."

She blushed and apologized. Negi applauded, as she sang again.

_Sweet… Sweet… Sweet mystery of life… Love… Love… Love and ways of LIIIIIIIIFE!_

**SMASH!**

The windows broke.

_Eventually, she went on to singing pop music. Her operetta became a dead duck. This marked the beginning of the greatest career of her life. Chachamaru became a household name in pop music, becoming the next… well, we cannot say yet._

* * *

_**Coming up (in the next chapter): The birth of CHACHA-Mania!**_

(Negi): Well, I'm surprised that a robot of young age and model size would turn out to be a pop icon.

_**And later: The day that changed her forever… The Wedding Bells for a robot!**_

* * *

_**When our MOCK-umentary continues…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_While her career of singing began to bloom, others believed that she was simply the way of a newly formed person. The minute she sang on the pop music circuit, everyone was running to her, or away from her._

(Michelle): People believe that she may be the freakiest thing in history, next to futuristic notepads and workable pencils, which all sounded bloody ridiculous, but that was the start of her career. Chacha first sang on the local circuit, winning 5th place, for her tune of robotic and accurate tempo. She would've been in 9th place, if her body wasn't the definition of a starlet. After that, Chachamaru left the movie world, for now, and went on to sing her first demo.

* * *

_It was early in the summer of 20XX, Chachamaru was one of the newest singing sensations in Japan. However, critics were baffled by her appearance and bio._

(Ayaka): Simply the worst day of her life. It was like she was an outcast. And why not? The robot has no popularity, except for Eva.

(Asuna): When I went to see her sing, she was very nervous. Of course, all of her former classmates, down at 3-A, went to see her… _mostly, _because of Negi, her _"Voice Coach"_. I swear…

(Makie): I wish _I _could sing heavenly, like her. Everyone was ecstatic.

(Evangeline): The robot has got heart, but did she sing well? My guess was no… Until I heard her sing her first song.

_As the crowd watched on, everyone saw her singing her demo._

(Chachamaru): _The summer, I wait for the gleam in the sky  
The fall makes me want to cry  
Winter, for me, keeps me down to my toes  
as the chill went up to my nose_

_Waiting for the four seasons for you  
Waiting for the four seasons for you  
It's not so hard, just know that it's true  
Waiting for the four seasons with you…  
(Crowd cheers, as Chachamaru continued)_

_As she sang her song, "Waiting for the Four Seasons for You", the crowd was at a raucous! Chachamaru was declared the newest pop sensation, at a young age. She went on to sign with record deals, but the fans were astonished by her robotic appearance._

(Yue): She was simply the new wave of robot singers. The manager of _Steel Weave Records _said that she was simply a real deal robot, not unlike those _Kraftwerk_ posers.

(Haruna): More like _Crap-werks… _Chacha was _way _stronger than that!

(Chizuru): I'll bet I can make Satome turn Natsumi into a robot idol.

(Natsumi): Don't lump me in!

_Chachamaru sold her first LP, which was her self-titled album, including songs "Waiting for the Four Seasons for You" and "Keep me Going". Her record sold 12,000 on the first week. However, in the second week, it made #1 in the Billboard Rankings and made Triple Platinum in one month. Honored by her work, she was simply a newfound talent. Chachamaru became the leading star of the record company. In the end, she earned a load of money from her debut CD, but she gave it all away to Mahora Academy._

(Takamichi): She was simply giving it all away for a cause.

(Konoka Konoe): Now, we can have authentic gym equipment and sturdy desks in our school!

(Setsuna Sakurazaki): Plus, they have built a huge Zen garden, at about 50 yards in diameter. It was perfect for me and my other friends.

(Konoka): _Other _friends?

(Ako Izumi): I worked part-time at the nurse's office, and Chachamaru gave us new needles for shots.

(Satsuki Yotsuba): The kitchen has never been nicer. We have been receiving exotic foods from outside Japan! Lunch and dinner had never been more exciting!

(Yue): The bookshelves needed repairs. We had enough for the budget in Library Island.

(Asuna): And the beds… I blame her for it! It's too soft!

(Ayaka): At last, a peaceful night's sleep, without any distractions.

_She spent her money like water for her friends and teachers. But what about her? She had to stay with Negi Springfield, only to train and rest. Chachamaru may have been in such details in living, but she misses Evangeline. However, before she returned to see her master, she was called away to New York, opening for a concert on November of 2012.  
Chachamaru opened in Madison Square Garden for The Gang, during their Gang-Wave Tour. The Gang was delighted to meet her, of course, they were concerned of her, as well._

(Percival Gaynes "Manager"): Something you see, every day? An android, that I didn't build, is a singer. Everyone, including Peter and my wife, were surprised to see her. I mean, animation had a band, clay had a band, and even mascots can be a band. This was no ordinary gynoid!

_Chachamaru played both opening sets, BEFORE The Gang. The second act of the opening numbers had to cancel, because they were displeased by the service that they had._

(Percival): The band hated ground turkey. Peter loves the stuff, since beef gets him sick.

(Asuna): Needless to say, she was made a complete fool of herself, as she pranced around like a perky and peppy Japanese Idol.

(Satomi): At least the crowd loved it. The crowd cheered on, as she was singing on stage, dancing like a popular idol, and swaying her glittery skirts around, causing attraction for us, and the audience was captivated!

_The Gang appeared and was BETTER than Chachamaru. Of course, they were intrigued by her opening performance that Steel Weave dropped her from the label, in exchange for The Gang's record label, "Alley Drive Studios". This transaction was made by manager and former The Gang member, Percival Gaynes.  
CHACHA-Mania was born!_

* * *

Michelle then grabbed the microphone and sat down by the stage, in which it was empty. She held up a record single of _"All You Need is Love_".

(Michelle): Chachamaru only sang with The Gang _once, _and that was the cover song of The Beatles hit, "All You Need is Love". Chacha recorded her second album, "_Chacha 2: Electric Girl"_, and went on to become 10x Platinum. She was later nominated for a Grammy Award, but lost _Best Breakthrough Female Artist._ In the end, she continued to sing, to her circuitry's content. After that, _Alley Drive _named her the SECOND greatest fembot singer in the world, since Kandy Potter, another robot and lead singer Steven Cooke's girlfriend, was the first. To this day, during her 2nd LP, she was extremely happy. However, she was _not_ so happy. Chachamaru would later get an upgrade in her body, increasing her bosom by seven centimeters. Not only that, her hair was longer and flashier. This, of course, led to her long romance with her former teacher, Negi Springfield, who grew up and became an adult, following his former alumni's graduation.

* * *

(Ayaka; sobbing): I cannot believe she'd marry Negi! He's supposed to be _my _property!

(Asuna): Wah, wah, wah! Cry me a river!

(Sayo Aisaka "Ghost"): It was so touching for a pop idol to marry such a great person. Professor Negi was watching out for all of us, but…

(Mana): When we found out that the wedding took place in Wales, we'd go there.

(Zazie): Not a _Wales _of a time.

(Mana): You suck… negative 50 points.

(Zazie): Not my best.

_On the gleaming spring day on March 12, 2015, Chachamaru married Negi Springfield and lived together in her old home, where she and Evangeline used to live. Evangeline never attended the reception, on account that she hated Negi Springfield._

(Eva): I don't hate him! He's the son of the _Thousand Master, _for crying out loud! Besides, I was busy that time!

_Negi and Chacha started to live as a very happy couple. It didn't affect her singing career. Negi and his new robot wife, or so some people say it, lived the lap of luxury, thanks to her money she earned from her label, redecorating her old house. At the time, two creatures were to examine Mister Springfield, but on April 4, 2015, they were mysteriously killed in a bicycle accident, involving a front tire._

(Chamo): Good riddance! There are two kinds of people that wanted to end a marriage: Magical creatures and _not _pigeons! Oh, and also girls who fawn over Negi.

_After her World Tour, Chachamaru met with former classmate and later crush, Chisame Hasegawa, and suddenly sparked love fireworks._

(Chiu-Chiu): As much as it hurt me, knowing she's a robot, I was so flustered. It was like… big boobs… long hair… hot bod…

(Chiu-Chiu moans in fantasy)

_Chisame and Chachamaru secretly dated at the Marriott for two months. Eventually, they wound up as partners. Chisame works as an internet network called "Chiu Station", which was a substandard show from (CENSORED).  
After that, Chachamaru told her husband that she wants to be an internet goddess. HE was happy for her, but did not know what was in store for the singing sensation._

(Asuna): Chachamaru is so wonderful, in the buff and shine. What Chiu-Chiu did there was very bold to give Chachamaru a sexual start-up in her systems.

(Chiu-Chiu; angrily): I AM _NOT _CHIU-CHIU! DAMN IT!

(Ayaka): I talked to Asuna, after we heard wind of her escapades… or _sex-_capades, as she dubbed it… Okay, fine! Chizuru and Haruna said it. Anyway, we talked and figured, "Why not launch the re-birth of the Mahora Academy Hot Girls site!" Asuna said yes, of course, since we cannot be in the school. Everything was all set up!

(Makie): Bright lights, movie magic, and even some fun in the sun.

(Setsuna; nervous-like): Uh… Every time we did it, it was… uh… like… Miss Kona-!

(Kasumi Asakura "Candid Cameraman"): By far, the best in the world. If Chachamaru can do it, so can we!

_The Mahora Reunion Site didn't succeed, for it had only 200,000 hits. Chachamaru's fame and popularity scored over 9,000 times the hits the girls in Mahora received, which is about 1.8 billion. By that time, fans turned away from her, selling out to lust. Negi, however, didn't mind it… until he was shocked to learn why._

(Nodoka): I ended up kissing Professor Negi… He was so hot… I cannot…

_Nodoka Miyazaki, one of Springfield's former students, made out with Negi, the night Chachamaru ended her escapades with Chiu-Chiu. Chachamaru opted out of her contract, knowing that the fans will turn on her. However, when she got home, Nodoka was very pleased to see her… in a bad way._

* * *

_Chachamaru divorced Negi Springfield on June 16, 2016. Springfield was never remarried, until 2018._

(Fei Ku): Serves her right! Shame on Professor Negi to cheat on his ex-wife!

(Ayaka): With Negi having NO robot wife, he's in the market again!

_Her heart was broken, and so was her body. On a live tour practice, Chachamaru suddenly malfunctioned and shorted out. Luckily, her creators arrived, in the nick of time, just before she was died down._

(Satomi): Probably what happened with Negi must have broken her.

_Her career continued to skyrocket in stardom. She made her return to the movies, in a starring role. Her movie was a big hit, but not good enough for Oscar._

(Makie): Zero nominees for a 120-minute movie about a girl, who waits for her lover, during the war in Iraq. And they said _I _was a failure.

(Asuna): It was dead-on for her. She finally got her star in the sky, but she suddenly faded in the glitter.

(Zazie): 75 points.

(Eva): Stupid robot. Nowadays, she'd be better off in horror flicks or B-Movie love stories.

* * *

Michelle is walking in the path of Scotland Yard.

(Michelle): Chachamaru tried again in the movies, as a secret agent, protecting the world from a sinister plot to melt the world. A very bloody good movie, except she never finished it. It was on that movie that launched the _end _of her career…

* * *

"Roll playback! Action!" The director shouted.

A girl with long green hair appeared and sat by a boy in a puce jacket in the bar. She ordered a shot of gin, which was actually oil. This scene was when she was interrogating him.

"Excuse me," she spoke, "Do you know where I could find Dr. Redgrain?"

He spoke, "Redgrain is mad, I wouldn't find him here."

She grabbed him by the shirt and shouted, "Listen to me! I need to know where to find him! Your world is in grave danger!"

He then whispered, "You come with me… I'll take you to him."

They walked together to a private room.

_Omitted – the movie was rated R for sexual content_

Another scene involved Chachamaru and the boy, sitting on the couch, knowing each other.

"If only things were different," he said.

She asked, "How so?"

"You've changed, since the last time you chased after Dr. Redgrain."

"Have I?"

"You have. Perhaps we should date each other."

"Maybe… But love can wait."

She then giggled, as she hugged the boy.

And then there was a scene with Dr. Redgrain, a man in a blue lab coat and white hair, confronting Chacha.

"SO!" He chortled in a German accent, "You think you can stop me, my little _edelweiss_?"

Chacha shouted, as she was shackled in a table, "You won't away with this! You'll never make me walk, Dr. Redgrain!"

"No, mein girl agent… I want you to fry!"

He cackled, as the ray gun on the wall fired a red laser at her. She bent backwards, out of the way, avoiding the laser. But as she dodged the lasers, she bent backwards and broke her hip. She broke in half, with her upper half on the floor.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" The director cried out, "Is she okay?"

Chachamaru sobbed, "Someone forgot to re-massage my skin."

"Aw, man!" The director yelled, "This is bad!"

A girl in long black hair grabbed Chachamaru and patted her head.

"Don't worry," she said, as she reattached her body, "Once we have this finished, you'll be back to singing and acting, in no time."

"Thanks," she smiled, as she wept a tear.

* * *

_But after three tries on the climactic scene, Chacha ended up as stiff and broken. Luckily, Satomi Hakase arrived to fix her, but the studio decided that she cannot work in these conditions. She was removed from the film and was replaced by her friend, during the shooting, Sunny Dawson, which led to her upcoming success in motion pictures.  
After that, Chachamaru never acted again. She retired in 2017 and lived in retirement with her ex-lover, Chiu-Chiu._

(Chiu-Chiu): For the _last _time… QUIT CALLING ME THAT!

_She and Hasegawa married from 2017 to 2019. Chiu-Chiu Hasegawa died of cancer on June 21__st__, 2020. Chachamaru was completely heartbroken, losing everyone she loved. She went under depression, and remained bedridden, for the remainder of her life._

* * *

(Michelle): In the year 2021, Chachamaru remained in bed, feeling very sad. She never returned to the limelight of celebrity life. It was during her hurt moments in bed, everything changed forever: from the day that her creators left her, to the day that she became immortalized in pop music, to the day she died.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: The Career may be over for Chachamaru Karakuri, but the life of her own self-lived forever… or so we thought.  
Plus, Makie Sasaki found her TRUE destiny, in the POST-Chacha Era… (Not really)**_

_**When our fan fic continues…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_The days went by, and Chachamaru remained in bed, all depressed and sad. First, her career ended, after an accident, involving her skin; second, her love of her life, Negi Springfield cheated on her, leading to divorce; third, the hot girl love of Chiu-Chiu ended, due to terminal cancer. In an exclusive statement on March 17__th__, 2021, months following her lover's death, Chachamaru, who suddenly moved like an animatronic woman, explained everything that happened._

(Chachamaru; from an interview): As you know, I, Chachamaru, was simply getting old. When was created and activated, and later upgraded to a sleek and toned body, my life was going great. Sadly, I checked with my doctors, just today, and found that my entire circuitry was getting weak. They said that I cannot perform for you or act in movies for a whole month, until they run tests in my body. However, I am going to apologize to my fans on this. My body is getting old and frail… and it is unfixable. But my creator, Satomi Hakase, will be by my side, no matter what. And to my ex-husband, Negi Springfield, I wanted to apologize to you. I'm so sorry for ever turning on you. And I hope, before I leave soon, you will be by my side. But… also… Also… also…

Chachamaru stopped speaking and said nothing. She was sad, as she whimpering "Eva".

(Ayaka): It was heartbroken… Chacha was dying… I didn't know why. Her body felt very weak…

(Mana): A sad day for a robot girl. We were one of her many fans.

(Zazie): And now, she's retired and obsolete.

(Mana): Seven points.

(Nodoka; crying): I should've _never _made them divorce! It's my fault, really… I felt so awful. Now, Chachamaru's dying.

_Chachamaru had been moving like a real robot, since her heartfelt address. They said that her oil usage was fading. They did their best to fix her, but to no go. Satomi wanted to help, but she learned that Chao Lingshen had left, for reasons unknown, on February 5__th__, 2022. She didn't die… just disappeared._

(Asuna): If only we didn't ignore her, since she was married to Negi. I didn't know what to do. It felt like _I _was dying.

(Fei Ku): I once trained with her, just to spar with Chao.

(Kaede Nagase; A kunoichi): I used to look up to her and give tips on hiding from paparazzi. It usually works, since I hid from the mean people, including news hounds. But who's the celebrity around here?

(Ayaka; sobbing): I'm sorry… I wish there was something that we could do. But… Makie told me that we should do a benefit concert for Chachamaru.

_Makie's idea sucked. But it DID showed response. Everyone from Chachamaru's past helped out. The benefit was called "CHA-CHA-Aid", and it launched on January 3__rd__, 2023, the day that Chachamaru was born. The event, located in Mahora Academy, had many singing performances, plus some acts that they had perform. There was also a special "Chiu-Chiu" show, in which Ayaka Yukihiro, Chizuru Hasekawa, Kaede Nagase, Haruna Saotome, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Konoka Konoe, Kazumi Asakura, and Asuna Kagurazaka played as different Chiu-Chius, in memory of Chisame Hasegawa.  
However, as the closing minutes of CHA-CHA-Aid began, there was a phone call from the Dean of Mahora academy._

(Takamichi): There was a phone call that said that Satomi Hakase was killed last night.

_January 2__nd__, 2023, Satomi Hakase was killed in a lab accident in the Science Club room. The autopsy found that she was fatally wounded by sharp glass, after an explosion in the lab. She died painfully and quickly. After that was announced, CHA-CHA-Aid ended prematurely._

* * *

_When news of Hakase's death is given, Chachamaru muttered, "I don't care."_

(Makie): It's like I jinxed everything! What more could she want?

(Ayaka; in tears): After that, I blamed Makie, now and forever! She caused one of our friends to die!

(Asuna; in distraught): I'm so sad to see Chachamaru so unhappy. Maybe there was _one _person that wanted to make her happy again. Not Negi, not Satomi, and not Chiu-Chiu! No…

_Chachamaru's lawyers presented a statement about CHA-CHA-Aid:_

"Chachamaru was very pleased to have CHA-CHA-Aid, but she was still unhappy. Something about her seemed very disturbing. All she kept saying in a robotic moan was "_Master_". She cannot return to the cameras, until she is very happy again."

(Asuna): After _that_ statement, it was clear that Chachamaru misses Evangeline, for her entire life.

* * *

Michelle walks around Mahora High School, all covered in autumn leaves.

(Michelle): For years, Evangeline McDowell left Chachamaru to strike out on her own. The answer was quite simple: Eva was the one for her. Rumors were sprouting about Evangeline. Some say that she died in an accident. Others say that she abandoned her. However, there was only _one _reason why, and it was so sudden.

* * *

(Makie): Evangeline was lonely. After she lost Chachamaru through stardom, she couldn't move out of her room. Everyone was sad by it. I had to ask her, but she ended up kicking me out.

(Ayaka): I refuse to respond with that remark, on account that Makie is a failure at being Makie… _AGAIN!_

(Nodoka): We even tried to perform an intervention with her, but she said that the robot was simply a sodding hog! Of course, those words were hers, and _not _mine.

(Asuna): I didn't know what to do about Eva… But I knew what I had to do.

_Asuna agreed to speak to Evangeline about Chacha's sudden depression. She was sad that she was heartbroken and unfixable. Eva was also told that she misses her. The vampire girl was shot in the heart, emotionally, and left to find Chachamaru._

(Konoka): Asuna… You've done it again.

(Chamo): I knew the kid really wanted to make that witch confess!

(Ayaka): But, of course, we also knew that what Bells did…

(Ayaka sniffled)

(Ayaka): It ended everything…

_On June 11__th__, 2025, Evangeline visited Chachamaru and stayed by her side, no matter what. In this exclusive footage, we learn of Eva and Chacha's secrets… and the moment that lived in her heart, forever._

Evangeline held Chachamaru's hand and said, "Chachamaru… I'm sorry. I miss you so much. I'm surprised that everything had turned to mulch."

Chachamaru spoke in a weak voice, "It is okay, Master. I'm just happy… to be with you…"

"Stupid robot! Why did you abandoned me?"

"I wasn't… You made me go out on my own. If it meant not going to give you your freedom, then I am so sorry…"

She then blushed, "Master… I have a confession to make…"

She got up and held her hands, "I love you… Evangeline…"

Eva blushed and snapped, "WHAT? You loved Negi Springfield, and then the Chiu freak!"

"No… It was all to get you jealous. I loved you, when we first met. And even though we fought against Professor Negi, my ex-husband, it was all for fun."

"Fun? I'm an evil woman! I desire blood! Why on earth would I ever love-?"

She then bowed her head and sobbed, "You're right. All these times… You were there for me…"

She then yelled, "But why didn't you call me? I love you, too, but Takamichi never let me see you!"

Chachamaru then asked, "Ask me this, Master… Did you ever love someone, for something that you desired?"

Eva answered, "Yes… But you, unfortunately, are a different story."

Chacha then explained, "I do, too… Sadly, everything is gone… Negi… Satomi… Chiu-Chiu… Chao… everyone I know is gone… I loved everyone, who stayed by me, even though you and I are evil. But…"

She then closed her eyes and cried, "Master…"

Eva held Chachamaru by the waist and kissed her on the lips. They continued to lip lock… until… Chachamaru froze in place.

"Master…" she wound down, "I… love… you… Good… bye…"

She froze, with her arms still holding Eva, her eyes black, and her lips in place. Eva saw her and started to cry on her chest.

"NO! NO! Chachamaru!" She wept, as she kissed her again.

She then smiled and sobbed, "Goodbye… Chachamaru… I'll always love you… no matter what I am."

She held Chachamaru tight and sobbed continuously. She knew that _no one _was going to fix her now.

"Chachamaru," she whispered, "I'll never leave you… No matter what…"

* * *

_And so, on June 11__th__, 2025, at the manufactured age of 25, Chachamaru Karakuri died in her bed, in her home in Japan. Evangeline stayed by her side, keeping the body of Chachamaru to herself. Evangeline continued to stay with her, until she died on August 13, 2025. She never ate or move from the spot. She lost the one she loved and died with her. Sadly, no one knew why, since she was thousands of years old, as some people say._

* * *

_After that, the funeral took place in Mahora Academy's courtyard, in which was where Chiu-Chiu and Satomi were given a eulogy, when they died…  
Everyone was sad that they lost yet another former student had passed away… except that TWO had died._

_At the end of the funeral, Chachamaru's song, "Waiting for the Four Seasons with you" was played, as they carried the dead robot away, along with Evangeline, who died right beside her._

* * *

Michelle is walking in the graveyard, at night, holding her microphone and flashlight, as the sky was dark.

(Michelle): Chachamaru was buried here in a small graveyard in Japan. Mahora was where she was born, but she died in her happiness. Everyone will remember that moment, as Chachamaru was no ordinary robot. She was simply the greatest robot celebrity ever. In fact, to this day, the remainder of Chacha's former classmates celebrated Chachamaru's death, singing the words of her many songs, honoring her. Also, recently deceased student, Sayo Aisaka visits her grave, every month, delivering flowers. Reasons unknown, since the bleeding place is HAUNTED…

She left the graveyard and continued to end the documentary, "Whether she's the greatest robot star in the world or the movie actress that launched a wave of CHA-CHA-Mania, Chachamaru will forever be known as the greatest star in celebrity stardom. She is simply the mechanical sweetheart of our generations."

"Cut!"

The camera kept rolling, as Michelle cried, "Can we go home now? This is ridiculous! Plus, it's cold and it's too sh-."

_KZZT!_

* * *

_**Chachamaru Karakuri  
(2001-2025)**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Keeping in mind that this story does NOT resemble ANY of the Negima storylines. This story is PURELY coincidental.  
In other words, the characters are NOT dead. This is just for show._

* * *

(Ayaka): What's next for me, after Chachamaru is gone? Well… I figured that the Yukihiro Family may create an android celebrity me, in honor of her; but it may only be for guides in my many resorts. If they did… I'd totally reject it. It's just too much.

(Makie): My happiness is shrouded with controversy. Daddy and I are going to continue the honor of Chachamaru. He and I will perform her songs together. In fact, when I succeed, I shall achieve my destiny and become well-known. For her memory, Daddy and I will sponsor the Chachamaru Karakuri Memorial Tea and Ramen Café, sponsored by the _Yukihiro Corporation_.

(Mana): At least it's safe to say that Evangeline is gone, too. Chachamaru will forever be in our hearts and in our memory banks.

(Zazie): Our circuits live on, engraved in memory.

(Mana): 200 points…

(Zazie): …and we're not robots.

(Setsuna): Well, now that Eva is gone, no more clouded memories of many dangers and darkness. Although, Miss Konoka and I will be wearing her clothes, once we get it from eBay, we'll be famous… uh like her.

(Konoka; giggling): Cool! I love a little android fashion! We could do _Chacha-Wear!_

(Setsuna; angered): That's _not _what I meant!

(Takamichi): Well, let's keep this a secret… between you and me… Negi _did _free Evangeline, right around the time that Chachamaru headlined with The Gang. Negi knew that since he loved her, he'd do this favor for Evangeline. Finally succeeded, Negi frees her, but at a terrible cost. To Chachamaru and Eva… rest in peace…

(Asuna; flustered): Whoa! Hold it! Negi is married, I mean, _was _married to… I, uh… Since when? It's, oh…

Asuna began to stammer, as she jumped out of her chair and removed her microphone in her shirt. She then shouted, "Uh… This interview is over!"

Then she left, in a frantic state.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Sorry again for that somber moment.**_

* * *

Miz-K finished the story, in his office, as Evangeline (who's _not _dead) appeared, scolding him.

"You... You had to kill me off?" She yelled.

He spoke, "Sorry. It was for _Negima Day. _Besides, I already did SetsunaxKonoka and even Makie's part. What else was I gonna do?"

Eva responded, "Well, despite your efforts of writing a story about Chachamaru, I am amazed by it. One, I get to be free of my curse, and two, it's nice to see Negi Springfield in a _Miz-K Story, **for**** once**_."

"Dude, I didn't want him to be left out," he said, "This story is a possible story, which isn't in-canon. Plus, I added-."

"No! No more!" She replied in anger, "Next time you write a story like that, ask me!"

She sneered, "Of course, Asuna is going to kill you, seeing that she loved Professor Negi... likewise Ayaka, for making Chachamaru _and _Bookworm as Negi's wives."

He gasped, as Eva laughed, "See you _next _chapter... If there _is _one, for you."

Miz-K was shocked, as he hid behind his desk.

"We're dead..." He said, meaning himself and a few others that worked on it.


End file.
